1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a processing system, a monitoring method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation procedures and conditions of a series of operations (hereinafter, collectively referred to as an “experiment”) performed on an object, such as examination, cultivation, and amplification in a field such as biochemistry, biotechnology, or life science, are commonly called a protocol. Conducting an experiment based on a protocol is important to obtain a reproducible result or to verify the result of the experiment.